


The War

by pandorasbloxx



Category: Private Twitter Timeline
Genre: Agony, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, British, British people, Burger King - Freeform, Character Death, Chatting & Messaging, Chuck E. Cheese's, Cishet Hizashi Yamada, Cishet Present Mic, Dad Noah Manatonous, Everyone Needs A Hug, Evil Sawyer Rhythmlot, Explosions, Feral Diego Bakufives, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gen, Humor, Hurt No Comfort, Insomnia, Kettle, Mentions of the Pokémon Deino, Mentions of the ship Shigadabi, Noah Manatonous Adopts the Timeline, Noah needs a coffee, Not Hisoka Arc Compliant, OOC, Pain, Piss, Protective Diego Bakufives, Protective Levi Translevi, Sawyer Rhythmlot versus Noah Manatonous, Teenage Drama, Theo Pandorasbloxx cries, Twitter Timeline Shenanigans, a lot of lice, bakudeku, catgirl club, lice, lice jokes, mcdonalds, most of this is just noah and sawyer at each other’s throats tbh, shigadabi - Freeform, so is thistle, telly, theo is incredibly done, theo may make a reappearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasbloxx/pseuds/pandorasbloxx
Summary: Sawyer and Noah finally start a war and everyone has to pick a side. What will they do when some of them can’t?
Relationships: Sako Atsuhiro | Mr. Compress/Noah Manatonous, Sawyer Rhythmlot/Dev’s Mom, Teddie Apricotzel/Thistle Catofthistles
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	The War

Sawyer woke up with a start. He looked around and his gaze caught as he looked out through his window. Everyone on the Twitter Timeline lived near eachother, so he was not surprised to see Noah and Theo vibing outside, probably talking about cishet Present Mic. Noah thought Present Mic was not cishet. Sawyer knew Theo heavily disagreed with that statement.

Suddenly, Sawyer knew what he was gonna do that day. He was going to start a war. 

“SHIGADABI SUCKS ASS”

Noah’s eyes gleamed with hatred as Sawyer yelled that. “WHO SAID THAT.” he yelled as he made his way over to Thistle’s house. “THISTLE CATOFTHISTLES WAS THAT YOU”

Theo, with her crippling anxiety, said “it was me sorry thistle hahaha anyway bye” and then Theo exploded.

“NOOOO” everyone screamed. Theo had died.

Sawyer ran out of his house and picked up Theo’s ashes and threw them and said “fly high theo pandorasbloxx” even though catpeople can’t fly. theo was a catgirl, as well as thistle, so they had a catgirl club. thistle was the only member now.

Sawyer glared at Noah, who had been watching all this. “I’M GOING TO START A WAR WITH YOU” he yelled.

Noah grabbed his deino plush and threw it at Sawyer. “I accept your challenge.”

and thus the war began.

**Author's Note:**

> i’ll try to make another chapter next week i hope u like my story stan lumity


End file.
